


is this a haunting?

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, poor steve lol, steve's also a softie, tony's a cat owner, tony's a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: No one expressly said they were worried about Steve moving into Stark Tower once he returned from his trip but he could read it in their eyes. The transition from his little SHIELD assigned apartment to the tower has been easy as pie actually.The only problem is the haunted laundry room.





	is this a haunting?

**Author's Note:**

> [do you know teddy the honking cat?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoOGMi6_2mg)

No one expressly said they were worried about Steve moving into Stark Tower once he returned from his bike trip but he could read it in their eyes. They weren’t sure how Steve was going to take living in what was arguably the most technologically advanced tower this side of the USA after the simplicity of his Brooklyn apartment. The transition from his little SHIELD-assigned apartment to the tower has been easy as pie actually. Stark’s given them free reign, the internet is top-notch, JARVIS is an incredibly helpful ‘person’ to talk to whenever he needs help. It’s only been two weeks but Steve’s starting to feel like he’s got a home in this time, this place, these people - his team.

The only problem is the haunted laundry room.

* * *

Tony stops typing and slowly looks up, dark brows furrowed in confusion. “What did you just say?” he asks a flustered Steve. “The laundry room is haunted?”

He knows how it sounds. Steve does! It’s why his face is already turning that ugly splotchy red shade it does when Steve feels embarrassed. But Steve holds his ground because he knows what he heard the two times he’s gone there to do his laundry. “Yes,” he insists. “There’s something there. Something keeps knocking things over and…” The long hesitant beat has Tony leaning forward slightly in anticipation. Steve exhales, knowing exactly how stupid this is going to sound but… “honking.”

A blink and Tony asks, “Excuse me?”

“Something in there keeps honking!” Steve almost yells in exasperated dismay. “Every time I go to do my laundry or use the dryer, I hear this weird honking sound! I can’t figure out where it’s coming from and it scares the hell out of me every time!”

There’s a long beat where they hold each other’s gaze - surprised brown holds staring up at stubborn blue ones. Steve's mind is racing, thinking that Tony's going to call him crazy or ask him if he's alright. And then Tony starts chuckling. “Oh God. I think I know what happened. Come on. I’ll show you.”

“Show me the ghost?” Steve asks warily, not sure if he wants to do this. Will Tony give him some time to grab a crucifix or something? Does salt work on repelling ghosts? Or would he need holy water too?

“There’s no ghost. I promise. Come on.” Tony checks something on his phone before he gestures with one hand for Steve to follow him. 

They head out of Tony’s lab and a few floors down to the communal floor. Tucked away in the corner, is the laundry room. Tony doesn’t care as he enters, sauntering in while Steve hovers nervously in the doorway, eyes darting all over the place, lingering in the dark corners as he hopes Tony’s right about the lack of a ghostly entity. Is it just him or are the lights flickering a light? 

Unaware of Steve's rising paranoia, Tony ducks down to peer into a corner as he asks, “Chip? Where are you?”

Chip? What or who is Chip? Steve almost jumps out of his skin when an all too familiar soft honk comes from somewhere behind him. He turns around yelling, “THAT! That’s the honk!”

“I’m happy to tell you that’s not a ghost,” Tony laughs turning towards the honk. “Where is he JARVIS?”

“Sitting in his usual perch, sir.” the AI’s teeny voice comes through Tony’s phone speaker.

“What the hell is it then?” Steve asks in alarm, feeling like he should stop Tony from approaching the dark corner just left of the doorway. But Tony’s a step ahead and out of reach as he turns a light on, shedding light on…

“What the hell?”

There’s something sitting on top of the cabinet and Steve supposes it could be a cat if someone stretched a cat out. It’s got big eyes, an elongated face, and long, thin legs. And the ears. Good lord! It’s got the largest ears he’s ever seen on a creature with a head so small. It’s positively bat-like. The cat’s coat looks like a patchwork of black and white fur.

Tony’s cooing at the creature, holding a hand up to stroke its head as he says, “There you are. Have you been terrorizing people coming in to do their laundry?”

The cat lets out an all too familiar honking sound. Which, what the hell? What kind of a cat honks? Cats are supposed to meow or squeak, not honk like a small car horn! Steve watches Tony coax the large cat into his arms before Tony turns to face him again, a smile on his face. 

“Steve, this is Chocolate Chip,” Tony says. Up close and under better lighting, Steve realizes that the dark patches aren’t black, they’re a deep brown. Chip is mostly a deep brown color with spots of white here and there. Chip is aggressively rubbing his head against Tony’s beard and jaw, long, long tail swishing happily.

“I didn’t know you had a cat…” Steve says, offering a tentative hand for Chip to sniff. The cat immediately turns to him, sniffing Steve’s fingertips delicately before butting his head into the fingertips. He relaxes a little, feeling a smile pulling up the corner of his mouth. Chip might look weird but he seems cute enough…

Tony coo’s, “Aw, I knew he liked you! He never gets vocal around people he doesn’t like. I’ve had him for a couple of months. He’s a rescue cat. Some idiot got his kid this cat without thinking about it and the kid threw a tantrum because Chip didn’t look or sound cute. I overheard one of my people complaining about it so I decided to take him in.”

“That was nice of you.” Chips licking his fingers now, purring up a storm.

Tony shrugs, shifting Chip from one shoulder to the other as the cat wriggles in his arms. “Least I could do. I honestly was going to just foster him for a while but…he’s such a lovable guy. Aren’t you, Chip?”

“Honk!”

Would it be rude of him to point out that cats don’t traditionally make that sound? Would that be okay? It seems like Tony might take offense to that and their relationship has been on the mend since that awful first meeting in the helicarrier. Steve’d hate it if they went back two steps all because his curiosity couldn’t keep his mouth shut…

“Um, he’s got a pretty interesting…sound.”

Steve’s ready to kick himself in the head but Tony just lights up like a Christmas tree. “I know right! Isn’t it the cutest meow?”

Meow? There’s no way that’s a meow. Chip lets out another honk, purring so loud you’d think he had an engine inside his lean chest.

“Can’t imagine hearing it and thinking it wasn’t cute. Whoop, okay then, guess we’re done with cuddles for the day.” Tony laughs as he lets Chip jump out of his arms. Chip’s saunters through Steve’s legs, rubbing aggressively against his jeans before he ambles out the door, long thin tail high up in the air. He stops in the doorway, turning around to look at them and honk loudly. Fucking hell, Steve’s never going to get used to that. And he's not just saying that because he's a dog person.

* * *

They’re playing a game of never have I ever and somehow, Steve’s managed to stay safe for more than a few rounds. Probably because all the initial questions very extremely sexual and for once, he’s glad of his lack of experience. He can’t get drunk but that doesn’t mean he wants to ingest large quantities of tequila either. But then Bruce notices that he’s only taken one shot and that’s when they all turn on him.

“Never have I ever lied about loving Chip,” Tony starts. It’s open season after that. 

“Never have I ever gone to eleven different pet shops to find the perfect cat bed for Chip.”

“Never have I ever lost my mind after seeing how many preservatives there are in dry cat food and then started to make homemade food for my cat.”

“Never have I ever loved being used as a cat tree for Chip.”

“Enough!” Steve complains after eight straight rounds of losing. “What was the point of all that?”

“To prove to you that no matter what you say, you love that damn cat.” Clint points over at Steve’s lap, where Chip is contently snoozing. “And to make you catch up to the rest of us.”


End file.
